Kiss From A Rose
by duelist-17
Summary: Songfic set to Seal's song Kiss From A Rose JoeyMai! You may want to get your hanky as well!


Kiss From A Rose   
Note: You may want to get some kleenex!   
It was a beautiful day in Domino City. Yugi and the   
gang had been invited over to Tea's for a little   
garden work, and in exchange, her mom said that they   
could each have a flower they wanted in the garden,   
but they were getting impatient on Joey and Mai.   
"Where are they at?" asked Tristan as he was digging   
a hole.   
  
"He said he'd be here an hour ago!" said Yugi as he pulled  
out some more weeds.   
  
"I thought he had come and left." said Bakura as he   
planted his favorite flower, a daisy.   
  
At that moment, Joey and Mai finally showed up with their   
flower, a rosebush.   
  
"You guys finally made it!" said Tea as she wiped sweat   
off of her forehead.   
  
"Sorry we're late, but we had trouble deciding what kind   
of flower we wanted to plant." said Joey as he put on a   
pair of gloves and grabbed a shovel.   
  
"Yeah, we didn't know what to plant." said Mai who put on   
her gloves and grabbed a hoe.   
  
"What did you guys get?" asked Bakura.   
  
"A rosebush." said Mai who smiled at Joey.   
  
"That's great you guys." said Tea as she got through   
planting a tulip for her flower.   
  
"Hey, wait a minute, isn't there something you wanted to   
tell us, Joey?" asked Yugi as he got through planting a   
carnation.   
  
"Oh yeah! Me and Mai are dating now." said Joey as he   
started digging a hole for the rosebush.   
  
"That's awesome, Joey!" said Tristan who got through   
planting a petunia for his flower.   
  
"Yeah, it is. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to plant   
the rosebush now." said Joey as he started digging again   
with Mai's help.   
  
An hour later.....   
  
"We did it, Joey! It's planted. Now, we just need to wait   
for it to bloom." said Mai as she took off her gloves.   
  
"Yeah, it's as beautiful as you, Mai." said Joey.   
  
"Thanks." said Mai.   
  
Joey put up all of the tools while Mai went inside to   
shower since Tea said she could. After a while, they all   
showered and they decided to go to the arcade since they   
had some free time.   
  
"Hey, you want to come too, Mai?" asked Tristan.   
  
"No, I got to get home." said Mai.   
  
"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, Mai." said Joey as he   
gave her a kiss.   
  
"Okay then. Bye!" called Mai as she got in her car and   
drove off.   
  
Later that evening.....   
  
Joey had just gotten home and his dad was already in bed.   
He noticed he had some messages so he decided to check   
them.   
  
He pushed play and Serenity's voice came on the machine.   
  
"Hey, big brother. I wanted to call and tell you that I   
got my eyesight back today. I hoped I would get to talk   
to you, but I guess mabye another time. Bye, Joey."   
  
"That's great, sis. I'll hafta call her tomorrow." thought  
Joey to himself as Yugi's voice came on the machine.   
  
"Hey Joey! I wanted to tell you my grandpa got those cards  
in that you wanted. Thought I would tell you, so good   
night and see you tomorrow."   
  
"Okay, I also need to stop by the game shop tomorrow."   
thought Joey as he made himself another mental reminder   
as Tea's voice came on the machine.   
  
"Joey! I know it's late but Mai is in the hospital! She   
was in a car wreck and she's in critical condition! Me   
and the gang are heading over there now! Meet us if you   
can!"   
  
Joey started to worry so he wrote his dad a note and ran   
to the hospital as fast as he could, constantly praying he  
wasn't too late.   
  
He made it and saw Yugi and the gang there.   
  
"How is she, guys?" asked a scared Joey.   
  
"Not good, she's in a coma." said Yugi.   
  
"They can't wake her up." said Tristan.   
  
"I don't know how much longer she can last." said a   
worried Bakura.   
  
"I hope she makes it..." said a panicked Tea.   
  
"She's allowed to have visitors now, but don't expect a   
reply." said the doctor as he stepped out of the room.   
  
"Can I go first guys?" asked Joey.   
  
"Of course." said Yugi as he put his hand on Joey's   
shoulder.   
  
"Thanks, Yug." said Joey as he went inside Mai's room.   
  
He stepped inside and saw her laying in a bed, unconscious  
and looking pale.   
  
"Mai, can you hear me? It's Joey." said Joey as he put his  
hand in Mai's.   
  
"J...Joey?" asked Mai in a raspy voice.   
  
"Yeah, it's Joey. How are you?" asked Joey.   
  
"I'm...okay. I....didn't want to go.....without...saying   
goodbye." said Mai.   
  
"Don't talk like that, you'll be out of here soon." said   
Joey.   
  
"Joey....that....rosebush...take...care...of it." said   
Mai.   
  
"Mai, you'll be out of here soon, come on." said Joey as   
he began to cry.   
  
"Goodbye....Joey......my....love." said Mai as she gasped  
and her last breath escaped her.   
  
"No...no....Mai...." said Joey as he started to cry after  
giving her one last kiss.   
  
The heart monitor line went flat and she became limp. Joey  
started to cry when Yugi and the others walked in.   
  
"Oh no, look." said Tristan as he pointed at the heart   
montior.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Tea as she began to cry.   
  
"Joey, are you gonna be alright?" asked Yugi.   
  
"I'll be fine...eventually." said Joey as he ran off into   
the night, crying.   
  
"Joey! Too late, he's gone." said Bakura.   
  
3 months later.......   
  
The gang hasn't seen Joey for months. Yugi was especially   
worried since he never saw Joey anymore, and not even at   
Mai's funeral. One day, however, he got a message from   
Joey.   
  
He pushed play and Joey's voice came on the machine.   
  
"Yug, it's Joey. I know I haven't been around lately, but   
I've been deciding what to do with my life. You probably   
know that i've been hurting ever since that night at the   
hospital, but I don't feel like living anymore. If you   
want to see me one last time, come to our meeting place at  
4:30 See ya Yug."   
  
He looked at the clock, it was 4:00!   
  
"I hope i'm not too late!" said Yugi as he ran toward a   
rooftop, where him and Joey used to meet all the time.   
  
Joey was already there, getting ready to jump off of the   
6-story building.   
  
"Joey!" called out Yugi.   
  
"Yugi, i'm sorry. I can't live anymore." said Joey.   
  
"That's not true, Joey!" said Yugi.   
  
"Yes, it is. My father always used to beat me, and I was   
never close to mom. I had Serenity, but I can't go to see   
her. And then me and Mai, we started dating, but then fate  
took her away from me. I have nothing left." said Joey.   
  
"Joey, that's ridiculous! You've still got me and the   
others." said Yugi.   
  
"No, fate will take you guys as well! If it took Mai, then  
it will take you!" said Joey as he got up on the ledge.   
  
"That's enough!" said Yugi as the Millenium Puzzle started  
glowing.   
  
"YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yugi as he transformed  
into Yami Yugi.   
  
"Yami, did you want to say goodbye as well?" asked Joey.   
  
"No Joey. I came to tell you that you are making a big   
mistake. I don't think Mai would want you to stop living   
just to be with her now. She knew you had a lot of friends  
and if it wasn't for you and Yugi, she wouldn't have made  
such great friends, the friends who don't want to see you   
dead just because you hit one of life's speed bumps."   
said Yami Yugi.   
  
"Mai, she wouldn't want me to give up the things that make  
me happy. I almost made the biggest mistake. Yami, can you  
and Yugi ever forgive me?" asked Joey as he stepped down   
from the ledge.   
  
"Of course we will. Let's go home." said Yami Yugi as he   
went back to regular Yugi.   
  
Later that day, Joey went to Tea's garden and surprisingly  
the rosebush was blooming, in the middle of winter.   
  
"I know this is a miracle." said Joey as he grabbed a rose  
off of the rosebush and took it to Mai's grave. Once he   
got there, he laid the rose and began to speak as if Mai   
was still there.   
  
"Mai. I about gave up my life to be with you. It was   
stupid, I know, but I couldn't bear the thought of living  
without you. It took the power of Yugi's Puzzle to see   
that I was making a mistake, a mistake that could have   
taken my life. Please forgive me." said Joey as he got up  
and a light shone on the grave.   
  
"That's weird." said Joey as Mai appeared before him.   
  
"Joey, I heard everything you said. I forgive you, and I   
will always remain here." said Mai as she pointed at   
his heart.   
  
"I know Mai. I could never forget you." said Joey as they   
shared a final kiss.   
  
"I have to leave now, but I will always watch over you."   
said Mai as she spread her angel wings and flew off into   
the light.   
  
"I'll see you someday, Mai." said Joey as he headed home.   
  
A week later at Christmas......   
  
Joey had finally got his sanity back. He and Serenity   
decided to throw a Christmas party at the game shop and  
even Seto Kaiba showed up with Mokuba.   
  
"Guys, I got something I need to say." said Joey as   
everyone quieted down.   
  
"I have a song I want to sing in memory of Mai Valentine.   
I wrote it yesterday and I hope you guys like it." said   
Joey as he grabbed a guitar and began to play.   
  
"This song is called 'Kiss From A Rose' and I hope you   
guys like it." said Joey as he began to sing.   
  
  
Kiss From A Rose   
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You, became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
And if I should fall, will it all go away?  
  
There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
Yes, I compare you a kiss from a rose...  
  
Joey then started to cry, and he went off into the   
snow.   
  
"Joey, you okay?" asked Yugi as he came outside.   
  
"Yeah, I just really miss her, that's all." said Joey.   
  
"Time will heal you, Joey." said Yugi as he went back   
inside.   
  
Joey then looked down and found a rose lying at his feet   
with a note on it.   
  
"What is this?" asked Joey as picked up the rose, and read  
the note.   
  
The note read "Merry Christmas, Joey."   
  
"Thank you Mai." said Joey as he went back inside.   
  
  
I hope you all liked it, and I know it's kind of a   
Christmas fic, but I didn't think of it until recently!   
  
As always, I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Kiss From A Rose.   
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
